Memoria et Dolere
by AirElemental101
Summary: Rewrite of Harry and Snape's duel at the end of HBP. Very different ending... ficlet, only 1 chapter long, dark Harry, tortured Snape.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am making nothing off of the writing of this fiction other than the satisfaction of writing it.

Author's note: The italics at the beginning is an excerpt from HPB. The rest after that is my own writing. Understand that it was mostly therapeutic, written shortly after I finished reading the book. I now have different theories on why Snape killed Dumbledore. However, if you like dark stuff, you may like this.

Memoria et Dolere

_'And Harry felt the ground shudder under his face as the brother and sister and the enormous Deatheater obeyed, running toward the gates. Harry uttered an inarticulate yell of rage: In that instant, he cared not whether he lifted or died. Pushing himself to his feet again, he staggered blindly toward Snape, the man he now hated as much as he hated Voldemort himself-'_

And the ground began to shudder again, this time with the building rage that was growing towards a climax in Harry.

"SNAPE!" Harry bellowed. "ACCIO SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Suddenly one of the retreating figures was snapped backward with an almighty force. He landed feet from Harry with several loud thumps and profanity.

Snape stood back up with effort, hate etched on every line of his face.

But Harry did not care, and in the moment that he faced the traitor- something clicked inside of Harry.

And power like none he had ever known flowed through him. But so did a darkness as deep as an abyss.

And thus Harry Potter knew Hate.

Severus realized this only a moment too late. And he look on in a sort of horrified awe at the transformation that took over this once symbol of the Light. But no more. Now the Fires of Hell burned in this broken teen's eyes.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled Harry.

Snape tried to block the curse but failed from the strength of it. He was blasted off his feet, blood splattering through the air.

Harry was shaking now with the power and the Hate. And as he too steps toward Snape it felt like a herd of elephants walking in step.

Snape pulled himself back to his feel, snarling, "You dare use my own spells against me? Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry straight on. But for all the effect it had Snape might as well have thrown a pebble.

"So you're the Half-Blood Prince? How interesting. Let me show you how to use this curse, little Prince- CRUCIO!"

Pain. Nothing, not even Voldemort's curses felt like this. Death would be bliss.

The curse was lifted and Snape was left shaking on the ground, trying to hold onto his last threads of sanity. But Hate advanced slowly and surely.

Fire burned in Hate's eyes as he stood with his wand pointed at Snape.

He growled, "You sent Voldemort after my family-"

He closed his fist in a clenching motion and Snape felt the air ways in his throat close.

He hissed, "You hated me for no other reason than my father's past, didn't even give me a chance!"

He wandlessly threw Snape up against a nearby tree then got right up in his face.

"Did you know I was almost put in you house? I wonder what you would have done then?

"CRUCIO!"

Snape writhed between torture and asphyxiation.

Finally Harry let go of both and threw Snape some feet away, sending out a curse to break several bones in the traitor's body as he did.

As Harry advanced again, Snape could see tears in his eyes.

"You killed Dumbledore... why do you have to steal anything and everyone from me?!"

A force of magic burst from Harry, throwing Snape even further.

"I want you to suffer everything, all the pain you've helped cause for me!

"_Memoria et dolere!_"

Suddenly visions passed before Severus' eyes. But these were no ordinary visions. He could see them, feel them...

The first was audible-

_"Run Lily! Take Harry and go!"_

_"Stand aside silly girl! Stand aside now!"_

_"No! Please! Not Harry! Take me instead!"_

'Lily?' thought Snape in shuddering horror of what he must be hearing...

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A piercing scream tore through Severus' soul.

'No... she could have been spared! No...'

Then there was a whirl of sound and color- another vision-

_"Get over here, Freak! What do you think you're doing?"_

A large, fat man that Severus vaguely recognized as Harry's uncle grabbed him by the collar and threw him head first into a wall. Harry had been plunking a few keys on a piano, not doing to bad for a beginner. He couldn't have been more than nine or ten. And when Harry was thrown into the wall, Severus to felt the impact of the blow. By what he was feeling, he could tell Harry had gotten a good case of whip lash and a cracked bone or two. All this for touching a piano?!

_"I teach you to touch things that don't belong to you!"_

For what seemed like the next half hour Harry (and thus Snape) received a beating worthy of any Deatheater.

'My God...,' thought Snape for the tenth itme as the vision came to an end.

Again the swirl of colors and sounds and he was back at Privet Drive.

'Not more...'

Again and again Snape was put through the abuse Harry had had to deal with growing up in the Dursley household. And he knew why.

'He wouldn't have had to live through this if I had not reported to Voldemort. He's making me feel the consequences of my actions.

Finally the scenes changed back to that of Hogwarts, yet it was still another vision-

_"You take the cup..."_

_"No, we'll take it together. Either way Hogwarts will win the glory..."_

_"Alright, one... two... three!"_

'Is this...' thought Snape as he heard Harry and Cedric Diggory's voices.

Sure enough, next thing he knew he was in a very familiar graveyard.

_"Blood of the enemy, unwilling taken-"_

A searing fire consumed his head as the feeling of a blade piercing his elbow took over.

_"You will resurrect your foe!"_

A smaller swirl, and another vision, though still in the graveyard.

_"Have you been taught to duel, Harry Potter?"_

This time he heard an echo of Harry's thoughts, reflecting on that one, sad time in the Dueling Club his second year.

'That's all the boy had to go on?!' thought Snape incredulously.

Crucio upon crucio was cast upon the boy, even as other pains wracked his body, complement of the third task.

A swirl again, this time in the Department of Mysteries.

'Why...' thought Snape.

But then he realized- he was seeing Black's death.

_"NO!" yelled Harry, desperately trying to reach his godfather._

For the first time Snape felt not physical pain, but the pains of loss. He was feeling Harry's emotional pain. Pain he had not felt since-

'Since my mother died,' thought Snape, feeling tears breach his eyes as he clasped his chest.

'No... what have I done...'

Another swirl, and they were up in the astronomy tower, as it was only moments ago...

'No, please not this...'

Severus was seeing it from Harry's point of view in the room.

'The boy was there! He watched this?'

From the vision he gathered Harry had been trapped invisible up against a wall, courtesy of Dumbledore.

He watched in fascination at the ugly hate etched on his face, and felt Harry's horror, true horror, and disbelief as he saw Dumbledore gone, and Snape caught wisps of thought-

_'They're dead they're all dead..._

_'I'm alone, I have no one..._

_'Snape... he took them, he took Dumbledore, he helped take the others..._

_'Snape..._

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Snape came to curled up on the ground and looked up into the eyes of his tormentor.

He saw now, only too clearly. But too late, it was too late...

Harry lowered his wand to level with Snape's eyes.

"Die, you miserable bastard and rot in Hell."

And Snape had no doubts, that _was_ where he was going.

Green light overtook him and he died in grievous agony.


End file.
